priparafandomcom-20200223-history
TRIal HEART ~Punishment Tickets of Love~
TRIal Heart ~Punishmment Tickets of Love~ (TRIal HEART ~恋の違反チケット~) is a song by Mirei Minami from the 4th PriPara movie, PriPara: Everyone Shine! Sparkling☆Star Live. It is the first time Mirei has performed in her normal appearance. Overview Even though this is technically a solo song, it is depicted in the movie as being sung by three different versions of Mirei, one in the Idol Lawyer Coord, another in the Idol Attorney Coord, who sing two conflicting viewpoints while the center Mirei wears a Mirei Frilly Coord, trying to reason between the two viewpoints set by the Lawyer Mirei and the Attorney Mirei. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= "Aidoru no koi wa... yurusarenai no?" "Bengo shima~su♪" "Kiso suru wa." "Renai saiban?" "Kaiteidesu!!!" Muzai de īnde~su, tokimeku kimochi wa♪ Yūzai nano desu, aidoru nano desu kara. Suki ni nacchaeba, aragaenai! Otome no kenrine ♡ Sutekidawa ☆ Renai kinshi. Mata hayasugi ne! Igi♫ Ari. Docchi??? (TRIAL!) Koisuru onnanoko no hāto tsumi nano deshō ka? (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Junsui na kimochi ni, uso wa tsuicha dame! (YES! TRIal HEART!) Dokidoki ga chō speed de rūru oikoshita no (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) Kiku mimi wo motanai kinara, settoku wa mudane. (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Datte, suki nanda mon! Aidoru no koi no nayami wa kokoro de shingidesu. Tenshi to akuma no shuchō, saiban wa odoru! Koisuru onnanoko no hāto tsumi nano deshō ka? (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Junsuina kimochi ni, uso wa tsuicha dame! (YES! TRIal HEART!) Dokidoki ga chō speed de rūru oikoshita no (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) Kiku mimi wo motanai kinara, settoku wa mudane. (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Sore ja kesshin ✕ kesshin no jikan Katamuku kokoro...Guilty! 'Cause koi koso kanbi na tsumine ♡ |-| Kanji= 「アイドルの恋は… 許されないの？」 「弁護しま～す♪」 「起訴するわ。」 「恋愛裁判?」 「開廷です！！！」 無罪でいいんで～す、トキメク気持ちは♪ 有罪なのです。アイドルなのですから。 好きになっちゃえば、抗えない！ 乙女の権利ね♡ 素敵だわ☆ 恋愛禁止。 また早すぎねっ！ 異議♫ あり。 どっち？？？ (TRIAL!) 恋する女の子のハート 罪なのでしょうか？（NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) 純粋な気持ちに、嘘はついちゃダメッ！（YES! TRIal HEART!) ドキドキが超スピードでルール追い越したの（GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) 聞く耳をもたない気なら、説得は無駄ね。（NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) だって、好きなんだもん！ アイドルの恋の悩みの心で審議です。 天使と悪魔の主張、裁判は踊る！ 恋する女の子のハート 罪なのでしょうか？（NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) 純粋な気持ちに、嘘はついちゃダメッ！（YES! TRIal HEART!) ドキドキが超スピードでルール追い越したの（GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) 聞く耳をもたない気になら、説得は無駄ね。（NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) それじゃ結審✕決心の時間 傾くココロ。...ギルティ！ ’Cause 恋こそ甘美な罪ね♡ |-| English= "Is an idol's love... not allowed?" "I will be on the defense~♪" "I will prosecute." "A trial on love?" "Court is in session!!!" She can't be guilty for her heart-racing feelings♪ She's guilty. After all, she's an idol. If I like something, I simply cannot resist it! It's a maiden's right♡ which is wonderful☆ Romance is forbidden. Isn't that hasty? Object— —tion! Which is it? Trial! The heart of a girl in love, must it be a sin? (No! No! Trial heart!) I simply can't lie to these innocent feelings of mine (Yes! Trial heart!) When my heart started racing it left the rules behind (Go! Go! Trial heart!) And when it won't listen, trying to persuade it is hopeless (No! No! No! Trial heart!) After all, come on, I'm in love An idol's woes of love is the heart entering deliberation An angel and devil argue the case while the courtroom gets up to dance The heart of a girl in love, must it be a sin? (No! No! Trial heart!) I simply can't lie to these innocent feelings of mine (Yes! Trial heart!) When my heart started racing it left the rules behind (Go! Go! Trial heart!) And when it won't listen, trying to persuade it is hopeless (No! No! No! Trial heart!) Now, it's time for the heart to decide A wavering heart? Guilty! 'Cause love is the sweetest sin ♡ Full Version Romaji= "Aidoru no koi wa... yurusarenai no?" "Bengo shima~su♪" "Kiso suru wa." "Renai saiban?" "Kaiteidesu!!!" Muzai de īnde~su, tokimeku kimochi wa♪ Yūzai na nodesu, aidoru nano desu kara. Suki ni nacchaeba, aragaenai! Otome no kenrine ♡ Sutekidawa ☆ Renai kinshi. Mata hayasugi ne! Igi♫ Ari. Docchi??? (TRIAL!) Koisuru onnanoko no hāto tsumi nano deshō ka? (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Junsui na kimochi ni, uso wa tsuicha dame! (YES! TRIal HEART!) Dokidoki ga chō speed de rūru oikoshita no (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) Kiku mimi wo motanai kinara, settoku wa mudane. (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Datte, suki nanda mon! Muzai janakuchane, koi no jiyū desho? Yūzai de kimari. Jōjō shakuryō no yochi nashi. Kore tte kekkō, daimondai Omoi ni shōjiki ♡ Subarashī wa ☆ Kimegoto wa zettai. Motto mo nano yo... Igi♫ Ari. Docchi??? (TRIAL!) Koisuru to minna, mawari ga mienaku naru ndesu (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Kiken datte shitteite, naze ochiru no deshō? (YES! TRIal HEART!) Dokidoki ga nonstop de rūto kimechatta no! (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) Kore tte mō seitō bōei♪ dakara ne menzai FU~!! (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Otome gokoro yurechau! "Igi ari. Bengonin no shuchō ni wa konkyo ga arimasen." "Igi ari♪ Kensatsukan no shuchō wa kawaige ga arimasen." "Nē? Docchi ga tadashī no?!" Aidoru no koi no nayami wa kokoro de shingidesu. Tenshi to akuma no shuchō, saiban wa odoru! Koisuru onnanoko no hāto tsumi nano deshō ka? (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Junsuina kimochi ni, uso wa tsuicha dame! (YES! TRIal HEART!) Dokidoki ga chō speed de rūru oikoshita no (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) Kiku mimi wo motanai kinara, settoku wa mudane. (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) Sore ja kesshin ✕ kesshin no jikan Katamuku kokoro...Guilty! 'Cause koi koso kanbi na tsumine ♡ |-| Kanji= 「アイドルの恋は… 許されないの？」 「弁護しま～す♪」 「起訴するわ。」 「恋愛裁判?」 「開廷です！！！」 無罪でいいんで～す、トキメク気持ちは♪ 有罪なのです。アイドルなのですから。 好きになっちゃえば、抗えない！ 乙女の権利ね♡ 素敵だわ☆ 恋愛禁止。 また早すぎねっ！ 異議♫ あり。 どっち？？？ (TRIAL!) 恋する女の子のハート 罪なのでしょうか？（NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) 純粋な気持ちに、嘘はついちゃダメッ！（YES! TRIal HEART!) ドキドキが超スピードでルール追い越したの（GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) 聞く耳をもたない気なら、説得は無駄ね。（NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) だって、好きなんだもん！ 無罪じゃなくちゃね、恋の自由でしょ？ 有罪の決まり。情状酌量の余地ナシ。 これって結構、ダイモンダイ 想いに正直♡ 素晴らしいね☆ 決め事は絶対。 もっともなのよ… 異議♫ あり。 どっち？？？(TRIAL!) 恋するとみんな、周りが見えなくなるんです（NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) 危険だって知っていて、何故落ちるのでしょう？（YES! TRIal HEART!) ドキドキがノンストップでルート決めちゃったの！（GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) これってもう正当防衛♪ だからね免罪FU~!!（NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) オトメゴコロ揺れちゃう！ 「異議あり。弁護人の主張には根拠がありません。」 「異議あり♪　検察官の主張は可愛げがありません。」 「ねぇ？どっちが正しいの？！」 アイドルの恋の悩みの心で審議です。 天使と悪魔の主張、裁判は踊る！ 恋する女の子のハート 罪なのでしょうか？（NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) 純粋な気持ちに、嘘はついちゃダメッ！（YES! TRIal HEART!) ドキドキが超スピードでルール追い越したの（GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) 聞く耳をもたない気になら、説得は無駄ね。（NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) それじゃ結審✕決心の時間 傾くココロ。...ギルティ！ ’Cause 恋こそ甘美な罪ね♡ |-| English= "Is an idol's love... not allowed?" "I will be on the defense~♪" "I will prosecute." "A trial on love?" "Court is in session!!!" She can't be guilty for her heart-racing feelings♪ She's guilty. After all, she's an idol. If I like something, I simply cannot resist it! It's a maiden's right♡ which is wonderful☆ Romance is forbidden. Isn't that hasty? Object—♫ —tion! Which is it? Trial! The heart of a girl in love, must it be a sin? (No! No! Trial heart!) I simply can't lie to these innocent feelings of mine (Yes! Trial heart!) When my heart started racing it left the rules behind (Go! Go! Trial heart!) And when it won't listen, trying to persuade it is hopeless (No! No! No! Trial heart!) After all, come on, I'm in love She's not only innocent, but she's free to love as she desires, right? Without a doubt, she's guilty. There's no room for anymore excuses. This is turning into quite the conflict here. Being honest with yourself♡ is simply wonderful☆ The decision is absolute. There needs to be more reasoning... Object—♫ —tion! Which is it? Trial! Everyone falls in love eventually, and they begin to lose of sight things once they do (NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) They know it's dangerous, so why do they keep falling in love? (YES! TRIal HEART!) My nonstop beating heart has chosen it's route. (GO! GO! TRIal HEART!) This is a legitimate self-defense♪ therefore the judgement is an acquittal (NO! NO! NO! TRIal HEART!) A maiden's heart hesitates. "Objection. The lawyer's claim doesn't have a basis." "Objection♪ There nothing cute in the attorney's claim." "Hey? Which one is right?!" An idol's woes of love is the heart entering deliberation An angel and devil argue the case while the courtroom gets up to dance The heart of a girl in love, must it be a sin? (No! No! Trial heart!) I simply can't lie to these innocent feelings of mine (Yes! Trial heart!) When my heart started racing it left the rules behind (Go! Go! Trial heart!) And when it won't listen, trying to persuade it is hopeless (No! No! No! Trial heart!) Now, it's time for the heart to decide A wavering heart? Guilty! 'Cause love is the sweetest sin ♡ Audio Trivia * This would be Mirei's second "solo" song, the first being Pe~rfect with Pri. Gallery See TRIal Heart ~Punishmment Tickets of Love~ - Photo Gallery and TRIal Heart ~Punishmment Tickets of Love~ - Video Gallery Category:Mirei Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Movie Category:Solo Song